Monster
by oniks
Summary: "Hun mau pulang!" / "Tak ada monctel yang sebaik aku" - kid! KaiHun


Tampak seorang gadis kecil dengan tas punggung yang berwarna merah muda tak henti – hentinya tersenyum kala berjalan menuju ruangan kelas barunya. Masih dengan menggandeng jemari sang ibu guru. Gadis kecil itu membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ayah, Thehunnie macuk dulu ne"

Kedua matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit begitu indah menatap ayah nya.

"Baiklah, Thehun princess ayah, jangan nakal" Setelah mencium kedua pipi anaknya dengan sayang, lelaki tinggi itu berpamitan kepada sang guru yang masih setia disamping Sehun anaknya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sekolah taman kanak – kanak itu.

"Ayo kita masuk"

Sehun kembali tersenyum menatap seorang wanita yang menjadi gurunya itu, ia pun mengangguk dan melenggang masuk kedalam kelas.

Suasana kelas begitu ramai seperti biasanya, anak – anak yang masih berumur lima tahun didalam kelas itu masih sibuk bermain dan bercanda dengan teman – temannya tidak memperdulikan guru mereka yang sudah hadir didalam kelas.

"Hey, selamat pagi"

Para murid dikelas itu masih tetap menghiraukan suara sang guru.

"Selamat pagi semuaa"

"Ibu gulu dataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang"

Salah satu murid yang sadar dengan kedatangan guru mereka langsung berteriak dan duduk ditempatnya. Mendengar teriakan salah satu teman sekelas mereka murid – murid yang lain juga kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing – masing.

Masih dengan tersenyum wanita yang bernama Hyerim itu tersenyum melihat para muridnya yang masih lucu – lucu itu sudah duduk dengan manis, sama seperti sang guru gadis kecil yang mengenakan tas berwarna merah muda yang bercorak Rillakkuma itu juga tersenyum menatap kearah depan yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya.

"Selamat pagi semua"

Ulang guru itu lagi.

"CELAMAT PAGI BU GULUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Teriak seluruh murid yang berada didalam ruangan, para murid disana berjumlah kurang dari duapuluh.

"Apa kita ada teman balu?"

Tanya sorang gadis kecil yang rambutnya dikuncir seperti kuda pada sang guru.

"Iya, kita memiliki teman baru" wanita itu menatap kearah Sehun masih dengan senyuman yang tercetak dibibirnya, "Ayo Sehun perkenalkan nama kamu"

"Ne"

Sehun maju selangkah kedepan, matanya berbinar menatap kearah teman – temannya, "My name ic Thehun, im flom Canada–"

"Dia belbicala apa bu gulu"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada polos menatap ibu gurunya. Hyerim menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan salah satu anak murindnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Sehun, use Korean language?"

"But my daddy told me to uc this langwic"

Sehun menatap kearah ibu gurunya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tetapi teman – teman Sehun tidak mengerti, Sehun bisakan sedikit saja berkenalan dengan bahasa disini"

Perlahan Sehun mengangguk sehingga poninya juga ikut bergoyang, ia kembali menatap kedepan kearah teman – temannya "Annyeong Thehun imnida" ia tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Thehun?"

"Lucu cekali namanya"

Sontak seluruh murid yang berada disana tertawa, Sehun yang merasa ditertawakan melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu pada teman kalian"

"Ne bu guluuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Semua murid disana kembali diam dan kembali mendengarkan cerita Sehun kenapa ia bisa pindah disini.

Setelah selesai bercerita panjang lebar pada semua teman – temannya kini Sehun diajak Hyerim untuk menempati tempat duduknya. Sistem duduk disekolah taman kanak – kanak ini duduk melingkar per–kelompok.

"Sehun duduk disini bersama kelompok Pisang"

Sehun mengangguk lucu, ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada jemari ibu guru. Sehun berkenalan dengan teman sekelompoknya dengan senang.

"Aku Cong Mino" ujar anak lelaki yang menggunakan beannie berwarna coklat.

"Aku Taemin" gadis kecil ini mencubit pipi Sehun setelah memberi tahu namanya.

"Aku Zitao" tatapan wajah anak lelaki didepanya membuat Sehun agak takut karena begitu mengerikan.

"Hey dekil kau tidak mau belkenalan dengan Thehun?"

"Uh cebentaaaaaal"

Sehun mengeryit bingung menatap salah satu teman sekelompoknya yang belum berkenalan dengannya, raut muka Sehun berubah kedua matanya berkaca – kaca saat teman sekelompoknya itu berbalik menatap kearahnya.

"Theh–"

Belum sempat Mino melanjutkan kalimatnya sudah sudah menangis histeris membuat sang ibu guru yang tengah membuat gambar dipapan tulis itu kebingungan.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Seluruh murid yang ada diruangan itu langsung mengerubungi meja kelompok tempat Sehun.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Thehun cenapa?"

"E–e Cehunnie wae?"

Semua sibuk bertanya mengapa Sehun menangis se–histeris itu, pasalnya sedari tadi Sehun baik – baik saja namun tiba – tiba saja Sehun bisa menangis.

Hyerim selaku guru langsung menggendong Sehun dan menepuk – nepuk punggungnya agak sedikit mereda tangisannya.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Hyerim masih sibuk menenangi gadis kecil itu, ia menyuruh murid – muridnya untuk duduk kembali dan mewarnai buku mereka. Taemin menggigit bibirnya sibuk berpikir apa penyebab Sehun bisa menangis tadi.

Jam istirahat tiba, para murid taman kanak – kanak itu langsung mengambil bekal nasi mereka ada juga beberapa yang bermain. Setelah insiden menangis Sehun tadi, gadis itu belum kembali ke kelas. Ia kini tengah duduk dipangkuan sang ibu yang tadi dipanggil oleh pihak sekolah.

Sehun masih bungkam bila ditanya mengapa ia menangis tadi, kedua tangannya sibuk bermain boneka barbie.

"Sehun tidak ingin bermain dengan teman – teman?"

Tanya ibunya hati – hati pada Sehun yang masih asyik sendiri, Sehun perlahan mengangguk dan berusaha turun dari pangkuan ibunya.

"Sehun kenapa menangis tadi?"

Sehun diam ia menatap ibunya yang merapikan rambutnya, "Hiks – HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ibunya kaget melihat Sehun yang menangis kembali ia melirik kearah belakang untuk mencari tahu soalnya tadi anak tu terus menatap kearah belakangnyaa. Ia menangkap tiga orang anak lelaki yang juga murid disekolah itu tengah bermain pasir di bak yang penuh dengan pasir.

"HUWAAAAAAA"

Sehun menunjuk – nunjuk kearah tiga orang lelaki itu, membuat ibunya mengernyit bingung, Joonmyun selaku ibu Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah kolam pasir itu. Ia sudah maklum dengan sifat anaknya yang manja juga cengeng itu.

Ketiga orang yang tengah asyik bermain itu mendongak menatap kearah teman mereka yang menangis dan menunjuk –nunjuk salah satu diantara mereka.

"Cehun menangis lagi"

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Joonmyun kala wanita itu jongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan ketiga anak lelaki yang bermain pasir itu.

"HUWEEEEEEEE"

"Shh ada apa?"

"Monctel hunnie takut mom hiks–"

Ketiga lelaki itu mengernyit bingung mendengar Sehun yang menyebut "Monster" .

"Monster?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat dan memukul – mukul punggung ibunya agar segera berdiri.

"Monctel apa Thehunnie?"

Sehun mengintip siapa yang berbicara padanya dari punggung sang ibu, saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah bertanya padanya semakin membuat Sehun menangis lebih histeris.

"HUWAAAAAA MOM PULANGGG HUN MAU PULANGGGG"

Sehun semakin brutal memukul punggung ibunya, ia juga semakin menempelkan wajahnya semakin dalam dileher putih sang ibu.

Setelah kepergian ibu dan anak itu ketiga bocah lelaki yang masih berada disana diam masih memikirkan mengapa Sehun bisa kembali menangis saat berada didekat mereka.

"Cepertinya ada yang calah dengan Cehun"

Salah satu bocah lelaki bertubuh besar itu mengangguk membenarkan apak yang dikatakan temannya itu.

"Conginnie kau tadi beltanya apa pada Thehun?"

Bocah lelaki yang disebut Congin atau namanya Jongin itu menggeleng polos.

"Dacal bodoh"

"Aku tidak bodoh Mino"

Salah satu bocah lelaki yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi dari kedua anak yang tengah berdebat itu menatap malas, "Kenapa jadi kalian yang beltengkal?"

"Uh cudahlah ayo kita main lagi"

.

Bel tanda usai istirahat berbunyi, sebelum masuk kedalam kelas para murid taman kanak – kanak berbaris terlebih dahuluh.

Jongin yang merupakan salah satu murid disekolah itu menatap kedepan tepatnya pandangannya melekat kearah seorang gadis kecil yang sedari tadi menangis itu tengah berbincang dengan Baekhyun teman sekelasnya.

Ia juga ingin mengajak teman barunya itu berbicara, baru saja ingin melangkah mendekat suara sang ibu guru terdengar agar segera berbaris rapi, membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali masuk kebarisan yang ada dibelakang.

"Congin mana?"

Tanya Taemin pada Zitao yang tengah sibuk dengan mainan lego miliknya.

"Aku tidak tau"

Taemin mendengus malas ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun yang sudah duduk dikelas, "Cehun"

Sehun yang dipanggil pun menoleh ia tersenyum begitu manis, "Yec?"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Monctel"

"Huh?"

Sehun berusaha menahan tangisannya saat seorang bocah lelaki yan menurut dia adalah monster duduk disampingnya, tak kuasa menahan tangis akhirnya pun tangis Sehun kembali pecah membuat mereka yang duduk didekat Sehun kebingungan, "HIKS –HUWEEE"

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?"

Hyerim kini sudah menghampiri meja kelompok tempat Sehun ia berusaha kembali menenangkak salah satu murid barunya itu.

"Tidak tahu bu gulu"

Itu suara Mino.

"Tadi saat Congin duduk dia langsung menangis"

Jongin melongo menatap Taemin yang berujar seperti itu, beberapa murid dari kelompok lain menatap bingung Sehun yang menangis kembali tak lama mereka kembali fokus pada kertas mewarnai mereka.

"MONCTELLLLL"

Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri saat Sehun mengarahkan tangannya kearah dirinya dan menyebut "monster" .

"Huh? Monster?"

Sehun mengangguk memeluk kaki gurunya dengan erat, ia tak berani menghadap kearah kesebelah kirinya, dimana Jongin duduk.

Hyerim akhirnya mengerti mengapa Sehun sedari tadi menangis, ternyata anak itu takut melihat salah satu muridnya yang sedikit berbeda didalam kelas. Ia menahan tawanya saat muridnya itu disebut monster, mungkin karena efek kulitnya yang sedikit lebih gelap juga dia berbeda dengan seluruh teman – temannya yang ada di kelas.

Akhirnya Hyerim memindahkan Sehun ke kelompok lain, dimana ada Baekhyun si gadis kecil yang begitu cerewet, Jonghyun bocah lelaki yang sangat usil, Minho yang suka bermain lego seperti Zitao , dan Minah gadis manis yang sama cerewetnya dengan Baekhyun.

Jongin menatap sedih kearah gadis kecil didepannya dimana Sehun tengah berbicara dan terus tertawa pada teman – temannya yang lain, sedangkan dengan dirinya ia akan menangis histeris.

"Apa aku semenakutkan itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, ia menopang dagunya pada tangannya, "Huh padahal aku ini tampan masa disebut monster, dasar cengeng" gerutunya.

.

Jongin berlari keluar rumah untuk mencari anjing kecilnya yang tiba – tiba saja tidak ada dirumah saat ia baru saja bangun tidur tadi.

"Lee ajucci dimana Monggu?"

Seorang lelaki yang cukup berumur yang bekerja dirumah Jongin itu menggeleng dan kembali membersihkan halam sekitar rumah Jongin ang lumayan luas itu.

"MONGGU YA"

Jongin memutuskan untuk mencari keluar rumah, mungkin saja anjing miliknya itu berada disekitar kompleks perumahan.

"MONGG –"

Ia menghentikan teriakannya dan berusaha menajamakan pendengarannya saat menangkap suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya.

"HIKS –Huee me –menjauh dariku huss –hik hikss"

Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya saat mendengar asal suara yang tidak jauh dari tempat sampah, "Monggu?"

Gadis kecil yang terduduk disamping tempat sampat itu sedikit merasa lega kala anjing yang sedari tadi menjilati wajahnya berhenti juga.

"Guk guk"

"Monggu ya apa yang kau buat dicini"

Jongin segera menarik tubuh anjing miliknya dari atas tubuh anak perempuan yang sesenggukan itu, setelah memerintahkan agar anjing nya itu pulang Jongin jongkok dihadapan gadis kecil yang masih menangis sesenggukan itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu.

Ia membulatkan _matanya_ saat mengetahui siapa anak perempuan itu, "Wahh Cehunnie dicini?"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya anak itu perlahan membuka matanya, sama seperti reaksi Jongin. Anak itu juga membulatkan kedua matanya dan hampir menangis histeris jika saja Jongin tidak membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan menangic"

Jongin tersenyum menawan, membuat Sehun terhipnotis dan mengangguk secara tak sadar. Setelah membantu Sehun agar duduk Jongin kembali tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Congin"

Sehun menatap ragu kearah tangan Jongin yang terulur, ia menatap tangan itu dan wajah Jongin berkali – kali seperti jijik karena kulitnya yang coklat.

"Aku bukan monctel, aku tadi cudah menolongmu dari monggu. Monctel tidak ada yang baik cepeltiku"

Mendengar ocehan Jongin membuat Sehun membalas jabatan tangan Jongi, "Princess Thehunnie" Sehun tersenyum begitu cantik kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit begitu indah.

"Waah yeppo"

Sehun menutup pipinya yang malu mendengar pujian dari makhluk yang ia kira monster.

"Jadi kita teman?"

Tanya Jongin dengan wajah berbinar, ia melupakan puppy miliknya yang awalnya ia cari tadi.

"U-uh eem" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan senyuman yg membuat bocah dihadapannya ingin jungkir balik. Jongin yang berlebihan.

"Oke, kita teman. Congin dan Cehun belteman celaaaaamanya"

"Celama lama lama dan laaaaamanya!" Sehun membuat gestur tangan melingkar yang sama sekali tak ada kaitannya dengan ucapannya barusan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

alay ? Banget

Mau muntah? Monggo

Bhay.

**happyjonginday**

maaf telat nini yg semakin seperti uke. lel.


End file.
